wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez dogmatu/10 maja 1884.
Pogoda na niebie i pogoda między nami. Anielka jest spokojna i szczęśliwa. Uwierzyła głęboko słowom moim, że nie chodzi mi o nic więcej jak o braterskie uczucia, że zaś sumienie pozwala jej kochać mnie miłością siostry, więc dała folgę sercu. Ja jeden wiem, że to jest tylko lojalny sposób oszukiwania samej siebie i oszukiwania męża, bo pod stemplem tego siostrzanego uczucia kryje się i wzrasta w niej inne; ale naturalnie nie myślę wywodzić jej z błędu, póki owo uczucie nie stanie się nieprzepartym... ogarnie ją ono wkrótce jak płomień, którego nie przytłumi ni wola, ni poczucie obowiązku, ni wstydliwość tej kobiety, białej jak łabędź. Tymczasem i mnie jest dobrze, tak dobrze, że chwilami mam poczucie, iż mógłbym niczego więcej nie żądać, pod tym jednym tylko warunkiem, żeby nikt nie miał do niej żadnych praw. Ciągle wraca mi do głowy myśl, że ponieważ ja kocham ją najbardziej, więc moje prawo jest najlepsze. Co może być nad to logiczniejszego i słuszniejszego? Wszakże w etyce wszystkich ludów i wszystkich wyznań przynależność wzajemna mężczyzny i kobiety wspiera się na miłości. Ale dziś taki jestem uciszony i szczęśliwy, że wolę czuć niż rozumować. Panuje teraz między nami wielka serdeczność, swoboda i zażyłość. Jak my jednak byliśmy dla siebie stworzeni, jak nasze istoty lgną do siebie, jak to kochane biedactwo wygrzewa się i rozkoszuje w tym zwodniczym cieple braterskich uczuć! Nigdy, od czasu powrotu, nie widziałem jej tak wesołą. Nieraz poprzednio, gdym na nią patrzył, przypominał mi się Szekspirowski poor Tom. Taka natura, jak jej, potrzebuje miłości jak powietrza do oddychania, a ów Kromicki, zajęty spekulacjami, nie kocha jej dostatecznie i nie jest zdolny kochać. Ona słusznie mogłaby się skarżyć i powtarzać za Szekspirem: "Biednemu Tomkowi zimno". Myśląc o tym, nie mogę się oprzeć rozrzewnieniu i przyrzekam jej w duszy, że jej nie będzie zimno, póki ja żyję. Gdyby miłość nasza była złą, nie mógłby się unosić nad nami taki spokój. Bo, że Anielka nie nazwała swego uczucia po imieniu – to wszystko jedno: niemniej ono istnieje. Cały dzisiejszy dzień zeszedł nam jak sielanka. Nie lubiłem dotąd niedzieli; teraz spostrzegam; że niedziela od rana do wieczora może być jednym poematem, zwłaszcza na wsi. Zaraz po herbacie poszliśmy do kościoła na ranną wotywę. Ciotka szła z nami, a nawet i pani Celina, korzystając z cudnej pogody, kazała się przy nas toczyć w fotelu. Ludzi było niewiele, bo lud zbiera się tłumnie dopiero na sumę. Siedząc w ławce obok Anielki miałem jakieś błogie złudzenie, że siedzę obok mojej narzeczonej. Chwilami spoglądałem na jej słodki, kochany profil, na ręce, które trzymała oparte przed sobą na ławce, i to skupienie, jakie było widać w jej postawie i twarzy, udzielało mi się mimo woli. Zmysły moje uśpiły się, myśli stały się czyste, i kochałem ją w tej chwili zupełnie idealną miłością, bom czuł jak nigdy, że to jest bezwzględnie inna kobieta od tych, które spotykałem dotychczas – stokroć lepsza i czystsza. Dawno nie zaznałem podobnych wrażeń jak w tym wiejskim kościele. Złożyła się na nie i obecność Anielki, i powaga kościelna, i łagodne migotanie świec w mroku ołtarza, i smugi kolorowego światła z okien, i świergot wróbli przy szybach, i cicha msza. Wszystko to miało w sobie jeszcze jakąś senność poranną, a oprócz tego było ogromnie kojące. Myśli moje zaczęły się układać tak równo i spokojnie jak obłoki dymu i kadzielnicy przed ołtarzem. Zbudziło się we mnie coś, jakby chęć ofiary z siebie, i głos wewnętrzny jął mi mówić: Nie mąć tej jasnej wody, uczcij jej przezroczystość. Tymczasem msza się skończyła i wyszliśmy z kościoła. Przed progiem kościelnym spostrzegłem z niemałym zdumieniem oboje starych Łatyszów, siedzących na ziemi z drewnianymi miseczkami w ręku i proszących o jałmużnę. Ciotka, która wiedziała o moim datku, wpadła na ich widok w wielki gniew i poczęła ich łajać, lecz stara Łatyszowa, nie przestając wyciągać ku nam swojej miseczki, odrzekła spokojnie: – Co je pańska hojność, to pańska hojność, a co wola boska, to wola boska. Woli boskiej nie trza się przeciwić. Kiejś nam, Jezusicku, kazał tu siedzieć, to ostaniem, teraz i na wieki wieków, amen. Z tego rodzaju rozumowaniem nie było się co spierać. Zwłaszcza owo: "na wieki wieków, amen", zaimponowało mi do tego stopnia, że dałem im jałmużnę dla samej oryginalności. Ten lud wierzy w gruncie rzeczy w przeznaczenie; poddając się mu ślepo, chrystianizuje je tylko na własny sposób. Tacy Łatyszowie, którym dałem tysiąc dwieście rubli, są teraz zamożniejsi, niż byli kiedykolwiek, a jednak poszli pod kościół w przekonaniu, że im tak kazało przeznaczenie, które staruszka nazywa po swojemu: wolą boską. Wracaliśmy teraz do domu. Dzwoniono właśnie na sumę. Drogą ciągnęły gromady mężczyzn i kobiet. Ludzie z dalszych folwarków szli gęsiego przez pola, ścieżkami w zbożu, które, lubo jeszcze zielone, wyrosło już tej wczesnej wiosny dość wysoko. Jak okiem sięgnąć, widać było w jasnych głębiach powietrznych jaskrawe chustki dziewcząt, jak różnobarwne kwiaty maku rosnącego wśród zieleni. Mówiąc nawiasem, takich szerokich przestrzeni powietrznych nie ma w całej Europie, jak u nas. Co mnie także uderzyło, to ów wybitny charakter niedzielny, widoczny zarówno w ludziach, jak w naturze. Prawda, że pogoda była przepyszna, ale zdawało się, że wiatr nie wieje dlatego, że to niedziela, że zboże nie kołysze się łanem i liście nie trzęsą się na topolach, bo niedziela; wszędy wielki a wesoły spokój, cisza, odświętne stroje i w bród światła. Wyjaśniałem Anielce, ze stanowiska sztuki, piękności widoku i tych barwnych plam, harmonizowanych przez błękitny ton powietrza. Potem zaczęliśmy mówić o chłopach. Ja przyznaję się, że widziałem w nich tylko wielki zbiór mniej lub więcej malowniczych modeli. Anielka za to patrzyła na nich zupełnie inaczej. Opowiadała mi o nich mnóstwo charakterystycznych rzeczy, smutnych i wesołych, przy czym ożywiła się opowiadaniem i ruchem, i tak była urocza, że mimo woli począłem, spoglądając na nią, powtarzać trzy ostatnie wiersze poematu, który pisałem jeszcze w uniwersytecie, a którego całej reszty zapomniałem zupełnie: I dziwię się tylko, że kwiaty Pod twymi stopami nie rosną, Ty maju, ty raju, ty wiosno! Rozmowa zeszła znów na Łatyszów, a raczej na starą Łatyszową, której podkościelne rozumowania rozśmieszyły nas w końcu. Począłem stosować je do siebie. Ponieważ ciotka pozostała z panią Celiną, którą służący toczył w wózku, o kilkanaście kroków za nami, mogłem z całą swobodą wspomnieć o naszej ostatniej przechadzce po parku. – Niedawno – rzekłem – ja prosiłem cię o jałmużnę, a ty mi ją dałaś. Widzę teraz, że mnie to nie obowiązuje do niczego i że mogę iść pod kościół. – Aha! – odpowiedziała Anielka – i prosić inne dusze miłosierne o to samo. Ciocia wybierze się dziś, by jedną taką duszyczkę zaprosić na jutro do Płoszowa; rozumiem! W odpowiedzi rzekłem, że Hilstówna jest za duża, żeby ją jedno serce zdołało pomieścić, i że trzeba by się co najmniej we trzech w niej kochać, ale Anielka nie przestała się ze mną przekomarzać i wygrażając mi palcem, powtarzała: – Coś ja tam podejrzewam, coś podejrzewam! – Na teraz niesłusznie – odpowiedziałem – bo serce moje jest składem tylko braterskich uczuć, i panuje w nim wyłącznie to złośliwe stworzenie, które mi w tej chwili dokucza. Anielka przestała mi wygrażać i śmiać się, a jednak zwolniła kroku i po chwili połączyliśmy się ze starszymi paniami. Zresztą cały dzień zeszedł nam bez chmurki i tak wesoło, iż często wydawało mi się, że jestem studentem. Oczyma mówiłem jej wprawdzie, że ją kocham – ale pożądanie spało we mnie. Była mi na to tego dnia zbyt droga. Ciotka zaraz po śniadaniu pojechała do Warszawy; ja resztę dnia przesiedziałem w pokoju pani Celiny, czytając jej listy Montalemberta, z którym ojciec mój był swego czasu w korespondencji. Listy owe nudziłyby mnie dosyć, gdyby nie obecność Anielki. Podnosząc oczy od książki spotykałem jej wzrok, który napełniał mnie radością, bo albom zupełnie stracił dar sądu, albo patrzyła na mnie, jak patrzy kobieta niewinna i czysta, ale nieświadomie całą duszą kochająca. Co to był za dobry dzień! Ciotka przyjechała wieczorem z zapowiedzią gości. Będą jutro Śniatyńscy i Klara Hilst. Jest już dość późno, ale nie chcę spać, bo mi szkoda rozstawać się z wrażeniami dzisiejszego dnia. Sen nie może być od nich piękniejszy. Przy tym park trzęsie się literalnie od śpiewu słowików, a we mnie tyle jeszcze siedzi starego romantyka! Noc przyszła równie pogodna, jak był dzień. Niebo nabite gwiazdami. Myśląc o Anielce, mówię jej w duszy: dobranoc! Powtórzyłem ten wyraz ze sto razy. Widzę, że obok ľimproductivité slave jest we mnie w dodatku jakiś wyłącznie polski sentymentalizm. Nie znałem się dotąd z tej strony. Ale co mi to szkodzi... Kocham ją bardzo! Kategoria:Bez dogmatu